Ghost Chaser Yugi
by Agent 00puppydawg
Summary: (I dont own anythng used in this story)As Yugi, Tea, & Joey are having a peaceful day at headquarters they get a emergency phone call to check something out whatever it is you'll have to read to find out
1. Default Chapter

OOpuppydawg: Hey all. this is my first fic to put out in viewing. I know I said I was going to do a Inuyasha fic but I was too lazy and forgot and this is just a splure of the moment fic. So hope you like it and tell me what you think.  
  
Ghost Chaser Yugi  
Chapter 1: The Warehouse  
  
~*_*~ At the Ghost Chasers Headquarters.  
  
Yugi: Well it's been a beautiful day today. *As he flips through the TV channels*  
  
Tea: Yeah very peaceful and quiet. *Looks over her shoulder and at Joey who has his mouth taped shut*  
  
Yugi: Haven't got a single call all day.* He stops at a commercial advertising his Ghost Chasing Business*  
  
(The Commercial has Joey doing cartwheels all over the place and Tea singing the Ghost Busters theme song with the music theme of Ghost Busters and Yugi writing the phone number down on a giant notepad because they didn't know how to make the number show up at the bottom of the TV screen like most commercials do.)  
  
Tea: Maybe we should go do something.Close down early and have fun. We're here all the time and hardly any people call us.  
  
Joey:Mmmm(Yeah!)  
  
Phone Rings  
  
Tea: I'll get it!  
  
Tea and Person on Phone: Blah...Blah..Blah..Blah *Tea hangs up the phone*  
  
Tea: There's a ghost in downtown Domino at 5505 N 12th St. The man wants us to come and check it out right away.  
  
Yugi: Okay lets go.  
  
Joey:Mmmm mmmmm mm? ( What about me?)  
  
Yugi: Uhhhh.Tea, you might want to untape him.  
  
*Tea untapes Joey and grabs a BIG mallot(Just in case)*  
  
Yugi: Alright grab your decks and the capturer and lets go!!  
  
~In downtown Domino City~  
  
Joey: This place gives me the creeps!  
  
Yugi: Did the man that you talked to say that its going to be a giant warehouse we'd have to go in?  
  
Tea: No. he didn't say WHAT it was supposed to be.  
  
Yugi: Well lets go take a look around.  
  
Joey: Your kidding right...We're not actually going in there..right?  
  
Tea: No Joey... We're going to stand here and stare at the building and capture the ghost while we're out here.  
  
Joey: Oh good.. I didn't want to go in in there so I am glad we're not.  
  
* Yugi and Tea sweatdrop *  
  
* This is the part where Tea's mallot comes in handy*  
  
Joey: Owwwwwww!!! That really hurts. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Tea: Your stupidity ............( Long Silence)............  
  
Yugi: Why don't we start heading in?  
  
* They enter the warehouse with Joey rubbing a huge bump on his head*  
  
* Inside the Warehouse *  
  
Joey: This place gives the creeps even more than it did before.  
  
Tea: No Really? I thought you would be completely comfortable when you got in.  
  
Joey: Really? I didn't even know you could think something that nice about me.  
  
* Tea pulls out here mallot again and bashes him on the head again with it*  
  
Joey Yells: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Yugi: Lets go this way....  
  
Narator: As they head down a new passageway and wonder whats up ahead of them and will they ever find the Ghost they were assigned to find.  
  
Tea: Hey where's that voice coming from?  
  
~*_*~  
  
Oopuppydawg: Well that's about it for this chapter Come back a later for the second chapter.  
  
Joey: How come I always get bashed..  
  
OOpuppydawg: Because your so bashable.  
  
Joey: Why don't you bash Tea?  
  
OOpuppydawg: Don't worry I eventually get her for those Tea haters out there ~^_^~  
  
............LONG SILENCE...........  
  
Oopuppydawg: Well see you later. Buh Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2:the glimpse of her

OOpuppydawg: Well in the last one I forgot to mention a few things like my disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS or I might be filthy rich or making movies and not putting them here.~^_^~ 2nd this takes placce after battle tournament. And the chapters may be a little short but like I said the 1st time this is just a splure of the moment. And in the first one it says Ghost Fighter because that's the original name but I changed it dunno why just did. so that should do it. Now if you don't know where I stopped last time then heres where we are. Yugi, Tea, and Joey get a call and they go check this warehouse out and and they go and they get inside and I am pretty sure that's where I stopped. Pretty bad when you don't remember your own story easily. Okay Now on with the story…

Ghost Busters Yugi

Chapter2: The Glimpse of Her

~*_*~ Inside the Warehouse going down a creepy passageway.

Joey: Well how are we supposed to find this stupid ghost?

*Ghost Passes By*

Tea: You were saying.

Yugi: QUICK Follow it!!!!!!

* They Chase the ghost(well try)*

Chasing 

Chasing 

Chasing

Yugi *Breathing reall hard*: Krap we lost it.

Joey: *Breathing reall hard* Maybe if Tea wasn't so slow we could have captured it.

Tea: I wasn't slow I just had a ……hurt foot yeah a hurt foot.

Joey: Yeah and Im Santa Clause.

*Tea Blushes*

Yugi: We just need to find it so lets start walking around again to see what we can find.

Roaming 

Roaming 

Roaming

Joey: Man still nothing…… Hey whats that!!!!!!!??????

* Tea gets scared and screams*

Joey:heheheheh….. It was a rat Tea…. Looks like your not very big and tough after all.

**Tea gets her mallot out again **

Joey: Owwwww… You know my head has been hit soo many times it actually isnt hurting anymore……

Tea Mutters to herself…

Joey: Cant we use something to help us find it.

Yugi: No we don't have anything to help us find it. The only ting that we have is the capturer and it wont do us any good untill we find the actuall ghost.

Joey: Does anyone get the feeling that we have seen that ghost somewhere?

Tea: Now that you mention it…….the ghost did almost look familier from the little glimpses that I have seen of it..

Joey: Well I can defiantly say it was a girl. Hehehehehehheheheheheh.

Yugi and Tea sweatdrop

Tea: Joey you pervert. * Gets the mallot out**

Yugi : Well I wonder what she is doing here for?

Tea: One of lifes little unnasnwered mystery questions that we'll just have to find out. 

Joey: Technically ghost are normally dead so it cant be lifes mystery unnanswered questions and if it was unnanswered then we wouldn't be able to answer it.

Tea Blushes

( Oopuppydawg: Joeys smart for a change)

Yugi: This way.

Narrorator; As they venture further in the warehouse they're not really finding a whole bunch but rats, cobwebs. You know the usuall stuff.There was a bunch of furniture covered with some white sheets and portraits on the wall were also covered to protect it from dust, well keep dust from getting on it.

Yugi: I wonder what type of building this wasw used for?

Joey: Maybe they used it to hang people in.

** Tea and Yugi sweatdrop**

Tea: I don't really think that they would do that in a place like this Joey, all the stuff is covered with sheets to keep from getting ruined by dust. Plus the stuff being covered is furniture. I don't think they would put furniture in a place where they hung people.

Joey Maybe a normal office building.

Yugi: Why would a office building have beds?

Tea and Joey look in the direction that yugi was looking in and notice a huge canopy bed. Covered with sheets.

Joey: In case they got sleepy???

Joey: I SAW HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi and Tea:Where?

Joey: Over there.** He points torwards a huge door that's very creepy looking**

Tea: Did you see what shee looked like?

Joey: Oh yeah… She was absolutly gorgeous. She had long flowing curlyish blonde hair, saphire blue eyes with and elegant blue dress. Well actually when you tink about she looked almost like Mai but way more pretty.

( ****Hint.In case you don't know theres a picture of here in pegasus's mansion all over the place**** OOpuppydawg: Wow it cant get anymore obvious than that and if you still don't know read on)

Yami: Lets go.. ( he took over yugi)

Joey: Through that huge creepy door.

Yami: Yes 

Joey: Awww man me and my big mouth.

Narrorator: Now they enter into a huge creepy door to find whats on the other side………I don't know so lets read on to find out

~^_^~

Well that's all hope you like it…. I am not sure what I'll name the next chapter but I'll think of something. I already wrote it all. I wright the whole thing out before I put it out to you guys that's why there is no waiting and urges to want to read on. The next story I make might be like the kind to where you have to wait because it will be a longer one than this sooo. I will see you guys later. Buh Bye


	3. Chapter 3:The Ghost Identity is revealed

Okay They just entered the huge creepy door what awaits them you will find out in this chapter.

Ghost Busters Yugi

Chapter 3: The Ghost is revealed completely.

~*_*~ In Downtown Domino City,In the warehouse, going through a huge creepy door. Oh you get the point.

Joey Screams: It's the Ghost!!!!!

Tea: shut up Joey shes sleeping

Joey Whispers: I didn't know ghost could sleep.

Yugi: Neither did I.

***Suddenly someone shoves past them*****

Pegasus's Gasp

Pegasus: My dear Cecelia I thought you were lost forever my sweet love.

Yugi, Joey, and Tea watch from afar.

Pegasus: My dear sweet Cecelia Why have you sent for Yugi Motoh instead of me. I do not understand your concept of thinking. There's not one moment that goes by that I don't think of you. I cant live on without you. 

Cecelia: My dear you have no idea how I feel either but I must pass on to the next world and there are only few that can help me.. I am ready to go on its my time.

Pegasus: So you called yugi to help…..Then I will bring ultimate destruction to Yugi and every living thing in here even myself…. If only it helps.

He pulls out some of his most powerful cards and and they automatically come to life. Yami decides its time to defend themselves so he pulls out his strongest cards and Joey Pulls out his strongest and they send them after Pegasus's cards so he wont destroy everyone. Joey and Yami's cards finally defeat Pegasus and he faints. They send the little Ghost Catching box to capture Cecelia. It rolls out and Yami pushes the button and Cecellia is collected and she is know in the little box thingy and then Yami runs and grabs it and Tea, Joey, and Yami start running out of the warehouse and they pass all the pictures, beds, furniture and everything else and they finally find the passageways to take them outside and they are finally outta there. As they stand there for a moment trying to catch their breath Tea asks "Should we leave him in there by himself?

Yami: He'll be alright. Lets get back to the headquarters so we can set her free to the other world.

Joey: You said it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Ghost Busters Headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They open the portal so the ghost could travel through and on her way she says to tell Pegasus that she loves him very much and that she would always be there for him, then she said thanks to Yami, Joey, and Tea and then dhe said goodbye** forever.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegasus comes by the Ghostbusters Headquarters. When he fainted he didn't have much memory of what happened so he goes up and Knocks on the door.And Yugi answers it.

Pegasus: Yugi-Boy do you know of anything happening between me and you a few days ago.

(OOpuppydawg: Typical Guy, He just doesn't straight come right out and say what happened and ask about things but mainly because he wasn't sure about what happened and he wasn't sure on whether he wanted to know or he didn't want anyone to think he was a complete lunatic.)

Yugi: I don't have any idea of what your talking about.

Pegasus: You didn't talk to her did you?

Yugi: I don't remember but some my aquantance can get you and tell you if she had a message or not.

Pegasus: Don't bother, We never had this conversation got it.

Yugi: Of course never

Pegasus then leaves

Tea: Why didn't you tell him about any thing that happened?

Joey:Yeah…. Doesn't he have like a right or something to know these kind of things?

Yugi: I don't think it's a good idea to because it might break his heart even more and he might not want to hear what was about to happen to everyone because of his doings. Plus I didn't want to be asked any questions.

Joey: Okay I see…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi: Its been a reall nice and peaceful day today.

Tea: Yeah almost too peaceful…..

She didn't tape Joey up this time but for some odd reason he's been reall quiet.

Tea: Why don't we go out for pizza?

Joey: YEAH PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: I knew that would work… I bet he'll never shut up now……….. unless……….wheres the tape??

Yugi: alright that sounds like a good idea……..

And they go out for pizza……………….

Joey: Hey I want more………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hoped you liked it….it was fun for me and it got me off my lazy carcuss and I got to put up a story finally.. So tell me what you think and if you'd like to have a sequel tell me…this will be a little poll for you guys/girls. I would probably make the sequel funnier because I have an idea for one. But that's only if guys want to read another one but a little no wait a lot more different….Buh BYE


End file.
